Spot's Past, Spunks' Future
by Morning Dew
Summary: The sequel to "Spot's Revenge". After finally getting back together after much disagreement, Spot and Spunks enjoy a perfect relationship. Up until two people from their pasts show up...


DISCLAIMER: 'None of these characters belong to me' is what I would usually say here. However, it occurred to me that Spunks belongs to me!! Ha ha ha, Disney, take that!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to thank all you people out there who have reviewed this story, especially Gemini Kelly who seems to be very enthusiastic about seeing what happens to Spunks and Spot! LOL! It really means a lot to me that I have an audience to write for. Sorry I didn't keep these stories under one title and simply upload new chapters. I intend on doing that next time though in a new Spunks and Spot series I'll be writing. This chapter is dedicated to all you fans out there! Enjoy!! ~Morning Dew  
  
Spot's Past, Spunks' Future  
  
  
  
Spunks opened her eyes to find herself in a dimly-litted, filthy room with barely any furniture inside. She moaned from a pain she felt in her head and when she lifted her hand to massage it, she instantly remembered everything. The poker game, Spot, and the two newsies who had given her trouble. She frantically looked down at herself, afraid to find out whether she still wore her clothes or not. Upon seeing her Valentine attire, she breathed a sigh of relief. So the bums decided tah doin nuthin aftah all, She thought.  
  
She surveyed her surroundings. There were beer bottles littering the floor and the glass panes of the single window in the room were all shattered. The walls had damp, decaying spots on them and scraps of food lay here and there on a center table.  
  
Spunks grimaced at the thought of having been here for….she thought. How long had she been here? She felt like she had just spoken with Spot hours ago. At the thought of Spot, a grin spread across her face and she instinctively reached for the key he had given her. I'se pretty shoah me and Spotty will be able tah woik things out just fine. She paused, realizing her fingers were not grasping the object she wanted to hold. She looked down in annoyance and then saw that the key was not there. Her eyes grew wide! That rotten son of a bitch! When I'se get me hands on those imbeciles, I'se gonna teach 'em nevah tah mess wid a goil whose havin a bad day!  
  
As if testing the merit to those words, one of the newsies who had kidnapped her just walked in the door. He saw that the girl was awake and smiled. "Hey sweetheart. Nice tah see youse up and about. Maybe now, we'se can have some real fun. Snaps insisted that we wait til youse woke up before, ya know."  
  
Spunks rolled her eyes. "The only fun youse is gonna get from me is me foot up yer ass, ya little street rat."  
  
The boy laughed. "A rowdy goil, ay? Good. I'se like a wild woman in bed." He walked closer to her and began to undress himself.  
  
"Down, Boy. I'se aint sleepin wid the likes of youse! I'd rather choke on a boot."  
  
"Well that's too bad cuz I'se aint givin ya a choice." He grabbed Spunks by the hair and yanked her out of the bed. She tried to struggle free with kicks and punches but it seemed as if the newsie was not affected by it the least bit. He dragged her all the way into a bathroom where he turned on the faucet of a sink and let the water run. Spunks wondered what he was doing but did not want to stay to find out.  
  
She slammed her fist into the newsie's boot and then elbowed his shin. He let go of her hair just long enough for her to scurry back into the bedroom and look for an object with which to defend herself. At first, she was going to use a beer bottle but when she saw the lamp that had been at her bedside, she reached for it instead. Brandishing it like a cane, she threatened the newsie to approach her. Not daunted by her attempts to intimidate, he did just that.  
  
Spunks backed up into a wall and threw the lamp down. The newsie shielded himself from the debris that flew up into the air. Even more angered he attacked Spunks more viciously. "Youse is givin me more trouble than what yer worth. A goil nevah says no tah me, ya understand that!?" He threw her across the room when she scratched him with her nails and then picked her up and forced her into the bathroom. By now, the sink was overflowing with hot water.  
  
"Lemme go ya bastard! When Spot heahs about this, he's gonna get all of Brooklyn on yer ass!" She bit one of his hands and he slapped her in return.  
  
"Spot? Hunny, Spot is the one who referred us tah youse. He said youse could give us what we'se wanted."  
  
Spunks knew it was a lie and kicked him hard for saying it. Before she could say anything else though, her head was plunged into the sink water and held there until she realized the newsie intended to kill her. Her fingers grabbed the ceramic sink frantically as she tried to use her hands to push herself up. But the boy holding her down was too strong. She tried using her legs to kick backwards but her feet slipped on the wet tile floor and that placed her in a worst predicament. She pounded the sink with her fists and squirmed with all her might to break free, but she was unsuccessful. Slowly, she felt her mind give in and right before her body went limp, she felt a loud crash inside the room and a heavy impact from the back. Then darkness engulfed her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Spot, she's in heah!" Jack called out as he threw the scab that had been trying to suffocate Spunks into the wall. Catching Spunks as her body sagged, he carefully put her in Spot's arm, who came running into the room. At the sight of Spunks unconscious, Spot's eyes glared with a fiery rage. He gently placed her back in Jack's arms and then strolled over to the fallen newsie.  
  
"Youse evah even come within a hundred miles of me goil wid the intentions of hoitin her again, I will personally make shoah that youse die a slow and painful death!" He kicked the newsie continuously and yelled at him to get up. When the boy had done so, Spot slammed his head against the wall and then punched his face over and over again. "Is that clear?" he shouted finally.  
  
"I'se don't take orders from nobody, ya lousy Brooklyn scum."  
  
Spot smirked. So this one really wants his ass kicked. Spot took out the cane from his back pocket and lifted it high, about to bring it down hard on the newsie's face. But then he heard Spunks moan in pain and he spun about wildly.  
  
"Spot, we'se need tah get her tah a doctor. We'se aint got time fer this." Jack knew Spunks was slipping away by the minute and unless they sought medical attention, they would lose her for good.  
  
Spot nodded and turned around to face the newsie. "This aint ovah. Youse bettah watch yer back cuz next time I'se won't be so merciful." And with that being said, he took Spunks back into his arms and hurried off with Jack as fast as he could to the Manhattan Lodging House.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spot knelt at Spunks bedside endlessly the next day. It had been four days since the poker game in Brooklyn, three of those days in which Spunks had been lost. The Brooklyn leader thought it all his fault. Had he been not so prideful, he would have at least told those goons at his table to not lay a finger on Spunks for it would be him they would have dealt with. But because he was still mad at her, he left her to fend for herself.  
  
Damn youse, Conlon. She coulda' been killed! What were youse thinking!? He yawned then and thought about how he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Jack and he had been searching for Spunks well past midnight when they heard a distressful cry in a building they had just passed. Without a second thought, Spot had barged in followed by Jack and together they had come to Spunks' rescue. They carried her back to the Manhattan Lodging House that night where a doctor was waiting for her. The doctor said she still had a portion of water in her lungs and by massaging her midsection, he was able to get her to cough it up. Unfortunately, as soon as the water exited her mouth, she dropped her head back and continued to sleep. Assuring the newsies that she would need time to recuperate, the doctor then left.  
  
Spot had tried to sleep in her bed with his arms around the girl the whole time, but he was worried that he would not be awake if she suddenly awoke and needed help. So he simply lay there and looked at her and thought about what he would say when she woke up.  
  
What tah say? 'Nice tah see ya up and about, now if youse'll excuse me, some of still need tah make a livin.' He groaned. He could at least try and make up with her.  
  
Just then, Spunks stirred in bed, moaned, and shifted onto her side. Making a grimace on her face, she tiredly opened her eyes. Then she fully awoke with a start, thinking she was still in the nasty room with the newsie she did not know. But soon enough she recognized her surroundings as the Manhattan Lodging House and then she saw Spot on the floor beside her. What was he doing there?  
  
She shook her head in confusion. "Mind telling me what happened? I'se think I'se losin me mind." She grimaced again. "And me heart feels like it's burstin."  
  
"Well youse had water in yer lungs the other night thanks tah that scab of a newsie, but me and Jacky-Boy rescued ya before he could do anything else. Youse been sleepin fer almost a whole day since then." Spot stood to his feet now and looked down at her. "Youse had us worried, Spunky. I'se thought ya would get hoit real bad."  
  
Spunks smiled. "Aww, Spot, is youse getting mushy on me?"  
  
"I'se still haven't forgiven youse yet. But I guess fer now, we'se can be good friends. Oh, and by the way, ya dropped this on yer way outta Brooklyn." He took the chain with his key at the end out of his pocket and presented it to her with a smirk.  
  
Spunks did not know what to say, but she knew what to do. She grabbed Spot by the front of his shirt, yanked him down, and kissed him hard and long. The Brooklyn Leader did not need a second invitation. He kissed her back with just as much passion and slowly lowered himself on top of her. He broke the kiss suddenly and looked down at her; she had a mischievous grin on her face that made him want to go further.  
  
He laughed. "I'se still not forgivin youse yet!"  
  
She playfully pushed him away and it was strong enough that he toppled over and landed on the floor. She burst out laughing and peered over the edge of the bed. "Well I'se forgive myself and that's good enough fer the both of us." She jumped out of bed and straddled him. "'Sides, ya know youse want me." Now Spot was grinning and she leaned in to kiss him again.  
  
Just then, Jack walked in. "Hey Spot, I'se was…Spot? Spunks?" He passed the bed and then saw them on the floor, innocently looking up at him. He rolled his eyes. "I'se shoulda known. So youse back tahgedda now?"  
  
Spot sat up and wrapped his arms around Spunks. "It's safe tah say that." She looked back at him with sparkling eyes and the couple kissed once more, oblivious to Jack, who was rolling his eyes with a smile.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Race stood in line at the distribution center and smoked his cigar, he saw New York's newest couples stroll down the streets hand in hand, both wearing huge smiles on their faces. Spot and Spunks. They were endlessly together now that Spot was staying in Manhattan for a short while with her. Most probably, he was busy trying to convince her to move back to Brooklyn with him.  
  
Race threw his cigar to the street and put it out. Spunks would never move back to Brooklyn. She hated it. Besides, all her friends were in Manhattan. Who would she run to whenever she and Spot had a fight? By this time, the couple had reached the line to buy their papers and had strategically cut in front of several newsies, all the while laughing.  
  
"Heya," Race called out. "Why don't youse wait fer ya papes like the rest of us is doin!"  
  
Spunks put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why don't youse shut yer trap, Race. Pryin intah other people's business is a habit not smiled upon in these parts." Spot laughed and spun her around to face him. He kissed her and she decided to make it more than a kiss right there in front of everyone. Soon enough, they were making out like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Alright, break it up! We'se don't want our stomachs tah turn before lunch, huh?" It was Jack and he walked right in between the two lovebirds.  
  
Spunks giggled and Spot winked at her as he stepped up to buy his usual 100 papers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So Spunky, youse gonna move in wid me?" It was the sixth time he had asked her that question within a day and he did not intend on quitting before she said yes.  
  
Spunks sighed. "Spot, ya know I'se love youse, but I don't think Brooklyn is the place fer me. I'se aint got no friends there and everyone seems so…uncarin'. I mean, I wanna be wid youse 24/7, but.."  
  
The Brooklyn Leader stopped suddenly and pulled her into an alley, causing her to drop her papers on the street, though she did not care. He gently forced her back into a wall and passionately kissed her. He could think of nothing more that he wanted than for her to live with him in Brooklyn. They would be able to sell together, eat together, sleep together…  
  
He especially fancied that last benefit and made the kiss deeper from thinking of it. His hands began to wander from her waist and she moaned into his mouth when she felt his fingers journeying down her lower abdomen. Then out of nowhere, he stopped.  
  
Spunks looked at him confused. "What are youse doin? Ya gonna leave me hangin like that?"  
  
Spot smirked. "Maybe if youse come tah Brooklyn wid me, I'll finish it."  
  
Spunks glared at him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So what did Spot say tah convince youse tah move tah Brooklyn. I thought youse hated it!" Jack was helping Spunks fold her clothes into a small duffel bag she had borrowed from Kloppmann. She though of what exactly Spot had done to convince her; it sent a shiver down her spine and tempted her all the while. Imagine what else me fearless leadah of Brooklyn will do tah youse, she said to herself with a grin. Jack was still waiting for a response.  
  
"Oh, I guess his charm just got tah me."  
  
Jack shook his head and laughed. "Just don't do anything I'se wouldn't do."  
  
"Jacky," she said on the verge of laughing, "that leaves everything!"  
  
He picked up a pillow from a nearby bunk and slammed it into her. She fell back onto her own bed and laughed until tears were forming in her eyes. Just then, Spot strolled into the bunkroom whistling. He arched an eyebrow at Spunks laughing so hysterically and waited for an explanation but Spunks just went on with her giggles as she finished up packing.  
  
"Youse ready tah go, Spunky?"  
  
Spunks cast one last glance about the room and slowly nodded. On her way out, she gave Jack a big hug and asked him to say goodbye to the Manhattan boys for her, she had already bid her farewells to the girls last night. Then she reached out and grabbed Spot's hand and walked out into the streets with him by her side.  
  
When they had finally reached the Brooklyn Lodging House, Spot brought her into the main room where all his newsies were engaged in either fist fights or poker games. Spot let the fights continue as he often did, allowing his boys to brawl out their disagreements. To those who paid attention, he introduced Spunks to the newsies who did not know her and warned them to also stay away from her and to never give her trouble. The Brooklyn newsies solemnly nodded and then returned to their business. Spot led Spunks upstairs to the boy's bunkroom and looked at the girl.  
  
"We'se aint got no empty bunks heah, so youse is gonna have tah share a bed wid one of me boys. I'll let ya sleep wid…Chum. He don't snore too much and he hardly smells."  
  
Spunks eyes went wide and Spot burst out laughing.  
  
"I'se just kiddin, hun! Ya think I'se gonna let ya sleep wid these bums?" He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "No, youse is gonna share a bed wid me." Without a word of warning, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into his room, slamming the door shut behind him with a kick of his foot. Spunks wrapped an arm around his neck and gazed up at him lovingly. Soon enough, they were on the bed and Spot was gently nibbling Spunk's neck. She threw her head back, feeling a tingle run up her side. She roughly ran her fingers through Spot's hair and then caressed his face. He brought his gaze to hers and they shared one last look of affection before Spot brought his hand to the front of Spunk's shirt. Just as he was about to touch her, a newsie came barging into the room.  
  
Spunks heart leapt from the sudden intrusion and she saw the anger in Spot's eye grow at having been interrupted now of all times. The Brooklyn Leader sat up and glared at the newsie as if he were about to kill him.  
  
The newsie, one of the younger messengers from Manhattan, gulped down hard. He wished more than ever that he had knocked before entering the fearless leader's room.  
  
"Uhm…I'se, uhm.." The small boy was at a lost for words.  
  
Spot rolled his eyes. "Would youse spit it out already!?"  
  
The boy jumped back from the volume of Spot's voice, obviously afraid of being soaked by one of New York's best fighters. "I'se was sent by Jack. He, uh…he has a message fer youse." He looked down at his shoes, trying to remember exactly what that message was. His moments of shock had momentarily disrupted his memory. Then he recalled what it was. "Oh yea, some muckety-muck, uh, well he came in tahday. Was looking fer some goil, his daughter I think. Yea, his daughter. Jack told him that all the newsies in New Yawk would keep a look out fer her cuz she aint live in Manhattan. Her name was uh, uhm…it was…sumthin wid an M. Uhm…oh yea! Mackenzie! Mackenzie Gerberre. Yea, that was it. Anyways, he wanted youse tah know in case youse have a newsgoil by that name. Uhm…do ya?"  
  
"No."  
  
The small newsie shifted uncomfortably under Spot's stare. "Alright, well if youse run into her, tell Jack cuz, uhm, just tell him. Yea. Well, I'se gotta go tah The Bronx now. Uhm, cya. Oh, carryin the bannah!"  
  
Spot arched an eyebrow and muttered the same last three words back to the boy before the messenger ran out of the room like a bat out of hell, remembering at least to close the door behind him. Spot turned back to Spunks and smirked.  
  
"Well now that we'se got rid of that pest, let's continue from wheah we left off." He got onto the bed and then crawled over to Spunks. When he reached her, he began to delicately kiss her neck again but he noticed she was not responsive.  
  
"What's the mattah?"  
  
Spunks looked at him with large, teary eyes. "Mackenzie Gerberre. That's me real name, Spot. Me dad's back from Pennsylvania, and he won't stop at nuthin until I'se move back wid him!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jack sat amongst his newsies at Tibby's as they all sat back relaxingly and joined the short hour they had off from work during the afternoon. On his right sat David and Les, while Boots and Blink were on his left. Race sat across from him as did Mush and Crutchy. They were listening to Jack talk about his recent run-in with Mr. Snyder when Spot rushed through the restaurant entrance with Spunks in tow.  
  
Race rolled his eyes. "They's had their foist fight already? I knew Spunks wouldn't be able tah handle Conlon and his airs."  
  
"Ooo, looks like someone's jealous," Blink laughed. Mush and Crutchy joined in on teasing Race but Jack quickly silenced them when Spot was closer.  
  
"So Spot, bringin Spunks back so early? I'se thought youse would hit it off real well." Jack crossed his arms and looked at Spot with a grin.  
  
The Brooklyn Leader was completely lost and he did not enjoy some of the newsies at Jack's table laughing at him. He hated being left in the dark. It aroused his temper. "Listen Jacky-Boy, I don't know wheah youse get off questionin me and Spunks' relationship, but I don't like it and ya know I'll soak any of youse if ya say sumthin like that again." He gave them each a threatening glare, forcing the ones whose back faced him to turn around. Race didn't bother to even turn his head. Spot opened his mouth to say something but Spunks touched his arm and looked at him with her sad eyes. He sighed and addressed Jack. "Yer messenger, the pitiful messenger that he is, came ovah tah Brookyn tahday and told me about the man who's looking fer his daughter. It turns out that Spunky heah's real name is Mackenzie Gerberre, which means that she is the goil the guy is looking fer, which means that she is his daughter, which means that I'se in a very bad mood cuz he's not gonna take her away from me. However, she wants tah meet him, talk about the past, all that bullshit-"  
  
"Spot!" It was Spunks who spoke now and she was not at all pleased with the way Spot was talking. She understood his anger, but he was talking of her father as if he were some jerk! "Me father was a very good man. More than what youse is being right now. I'd appreciate it if youse didn't refer to him as if he's some scab fer youse tah soak. 'Sides, who evah said he wasn't goin tah take me away from ya? We'se aint engaged, Spot, and he's me only family." She glared at him a moment longer and then looked at Jack. "Do youse know how I can get in touch wid him?"  
  
"He said he woiked fer a law firm in Queens. Uh, I think it was called…"  
  
"Dumb, dumber, and dumbest?" Spot retorted.  
  
Jack looked at his best friend incredously. Why was he being such a bastard to Spunks? "Nah, Spot, don't get it confused wid the law firm youse would be hired fer." Blink gasped along with the others, except for Race who snickered.  
  
Spot turned red. "Ya know what, I'se aint got tah take this. I'se goin back tah Brooklyn. See ya all latah." Not saying goodbye to Spunks, he turned around and suavely walked out of the restaurant. The only sign of his anger was the look on his face and the force by which he slammed the front door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Spunks and Jack walked through Queens, she could not get her mind off of Spot. What had triggered him to act so rudely? Jack sensed her worrying and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry about Spot. He's just bein jealous. He's afraid yer dad's gonna win ya ovah and that youse'll choose him over Spot."  
  
"But I might end up pickin me father, Jack! I mean, he's family! And if he wants me tah move back tah Pennsylvania wid him…" She trailed off and looked away.  
  
Jack scratched his head unsure what to say. "I thought youse loved Spot."  
  
"It's a different scenario heah," Spunks replied. "Cuz I'se love me father too."  
  
Before they knew it, they had reached the law firm Spunk's father had given Jack directions too. Akins, Akins, and Gerberre. Spunks stared at her last name on the door of the building and hesitated. Just on the other side of the door, her father would be in an office, dressed in business attire. She glanced up at Jack and after he nodded at her for encouragement, she entered in.  
  
They were met by the vacancy of a large, waiting room. An old woman sat behind a desk, organizing files. When she noticed the two newsies, she smiled warmly. This surprised both Jack and Spunks, who were used to being given dirty looks when they walked into certain places.  
  
"May I help you?" the lady asked cordially.  
  
"Uh, yea," Spunks answered. "I'se looking fer Mr. Michael Gerberre. I'se his daughter." The word felt weird coming out of her mouth, she hadn't said it in a long while.  
  
"Oh! I will go back to the office and get him. Hold on a minute please." The woman rose from her seat and disappeared into a hallway behind the desk. When she came back into view, a man in his mind thirties was slowly following her with anxious eyes. Spunks knew in an instant that the man was truly her father; her heart told her so.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried out as she ran up to him and threw her arms around him.  
  
He returned her hug with just as much enthusiasm. "Oh Mack, I have missed you so very much over the years." Tears welled up in his eyes. He had last seen his daughter at the age of six when he and her mother had gotten a divorce. One day when he returned from work, he found the house empty. His ex-wife had taken Spunks and had moved to New York. He was unable to find them anywhere and over time had lost hoped. Then, one day a friend who had been conducting searches for the lost daughter turned up with the name 'Mackenzie Gerberre' at a Manhattan Orphanage. (Spunks' mother had died when Spunks was only eight). However, upon reaching the orphanage, Mr. Gerberre learned that she had run away. That is when he started turning to the lodging houses, and now he had finally found his daughter, just before her seventeenth birthday.  
  
Spunks pulled away from the hug and smiled. "I thought I'se would nevah see ya again!" She wiped a tear from her cheek and then remembered Jack. "Oh, daddy, this is one of me best friends, Jack Kelly. I believe ya met him already?"  
  
Mr. Gerberre smiled. "Ah yes. Thank you so very much, Jack. I greatly appreciate you helping me." The man looked from Jack to Spunks and back again. "Are you two…together?"  
  
"No!" Spunks said quickly before laughing. "Nah, Jack is just a friend."  
  
"So my daughter is not seeing anyone?"  
  
Spunks looked away sadly. "Not necessarily. There's Spot."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spot."  
  
"What's a Spot" Mr. Gerberre was confused. He looked down at his suit but saw no stains on his outfit.  
  
Spunks laughed again. "No, daddy. Spot Conlon. He's the leadah of the Brooklyn newsies. He's me boyfriend. He woulda been heah tahday tah meet youse, but he's kinda jealous of the fact that I'se could love somebody other than him."  
  
"Oh, I apologize for causing relationship problems between you and…Spot. I hope he and I could get to know each other better though. I would really like to meet all your friends." Spunks smile up at her father and hugged him again. If only she could get Spot to feel the same way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night, Spot was sitting on the edge of the large bed in his room, thinking about how he had acted earlier, when Spunks walked in through the door. She avoided eye contact at first but once she had removed Spot's hat from her head and had taken a deep breath, she was ready to talk. She leaned against the wall opposite Spot and began.  
  
"I don't know why ya being so hostile about all of this. Me being reunited wid me father aint gonna change the way I feel about youse. All I evah wanted throughout me whole life was a family, and I'se found it wid the newsies. But now, me own blood has found me, and I'se not gonna pass up the opportunity tah start ovah." She combed her side-swept bangs behind her ears with her fingers and thought a moment. "I love ya more than anything, Spot, and I always will. But yer not the only person I will evah love."  
  
Spot sighed and stood up. He walked over to Spunks, pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. "I love youse too," he whispered. "More than you'll evah know."  
  
The next day, the couple went to Tibby's for breakfast so that Mr. Gerberre could finally meet Spot Conlon.  
  
"Remember," Spunks told Spot as they entered the restaurant, "no crude remarks, no judging before he actually says sumthin, and absolutely no actin jealous!" Spunks was wearing her hair down, making her look younger than she actually was. The freckles on her cheeks added to the effect and her navy blue eyes sparkled with joy.  
  
Spot rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea, yea. Let's just get this ovah wid already, huh?"  
  
Spunks saw her father already seated at a booth and advanced towards him with Spot's hand in hers. She waved at him as they approached and then greeted him with a hug. "Daddy, this is Spot Conlon, Spot, this is me father!"  
  
Mr. Gerberre extended a hand which Spot simply looked at with suspicious eyes. Behind her father, Spunks motioned for him to return the handshake. Spot rolled his eyes, brought his hand to his mouth, spat in it, and then reached for Mr. Gerberre's hand afterwards. Let's see how he takes tah that, Spot thought.  
  
"Uhm, I beg your pardon…"  
  
Spunks cut in, glaring at Spot. "Oh daddy, it's a newsie thing. Ya see, Spot and I are both newsies, we sell papes, that's how we'se make a livin. The spitshake is one of our trademarks, so tah speak. We all do it." She looked at him with pleading eyes. Mr.Gerberre sighed, did the same, and then grabbed Spot's hand in his to firmly shake it. The Brooklyn Leader was surprised that the man had actually gone through with it and smirked. He took a seat next to Spunks at the booth and stared across the table at Mr. Gerberre. He seemed like a pleasant gentleman who did not think himself above others, but Spot couldn't be sure.  
  
"So angel, you sell papers in order to earn money? That sounds like a fun job. Perhaps I should try it one day."  
  
Spot arched an eyebrow. A well-off adult musing over a possible future newsie career? "Heya, we'se don't sell papes fer fun, we sell 'em cuz we aint got no other choice. Spunks heah and-"  
  
"Spunks?"  
  
"Oh yea, that's yer daughter's newsie name. All us newsies gots one. Mines is Spot, Jack's is Cowboy…"  
  
Spunks nodded with a smile on her face. "Ya see, daddy, I'se got mines cuz the Manhattan newsies thought I'se was quite a pistol when it came tah attitude. I mean, I was the only person, let alone goil, who could stare down Spot." Spot gave her a look and she laughed.  
  
Mr. Gerberre smiled and turned the subject to more important matters. "So Mack, or Spunks?" She mouthed Spunks and let him continue. "I have been working for this law firm while I currently resided in Queens only until I would find you. Now that I have, I plan on returning back to Pennsylvania where I am employed with a larger firm. There I have a house in the beautiful country with room enough for two whole families! I own so much land and I have enough money to send you to a private school so that you may obtain a degree and then move on to higher studies if it is your wish. I understand that after being with your friends, the newsies, for such a long time, you would want to stay, but you must also think of your future, dear. Do you intend to live the rest of your life as a newsie?"  
  
Spunks digested each word with careful thought as she fingered the key that hung around her neck on a chain. Spot was the only person that came into her mind. She would have been able to leave the others with promises that she would return and visit them often, but she could not even fathom leaving Spot. He was the only young man she had ever loved in that special way. She had given him a piece of herself and in return had gotten something from him. Something so precious and priceless. "Me foist instinct is tah say no. I love this life so much; it's like an adventure. Ya don't know whether yer gonna have enough money tah buy food tomorrow er whether youse'll get soaked while walkin through Brooklyn past curfew. I wouldn't give up me life fer the woild."  
  
Her father sighed. Why would his daughter want to live such an insecure life? Then he realized it. She wasn't staying for the lifestyle, she was staying for Spot. His eyes turned to the Brooklyn Leader who was grinning from Spunks' decision. "Spot, you are so very welcome to accompany Mackenzie if she were to decide to move back with me. As I said before, the house we are to reside in would greatly accommodate anyone."  
  
"Ah, no thanks. I'se got a reputation tah uphold heah in New Yawk. 'Sides, I'se the leadah of Brooklyn and I can't just leave me territory. But don't worry, Mr. G, yer daughter is protected in these parts. She's got alotta newsies who love her tah death, me being one of them."  
  
Spunks looked up at him and smiled widely.  
  
"Well then, it's settled. I wish you both the greatest of blessings, may you always love each other. My train leaves at twelve this afternoon. It was very nice meeting you, Mr. Conlon. Please take special care of my daughter as she is my pride and joy. Mac-uh, Spunks, may I see you in private momentarily?"  
  
Spunks arose from the booth and followed her father to the door of the restaurant. She gave him a hug and then pulled back to look into his eyes. "Thank you, daddy, fer comin back fer me. Under other conditions, I'se woulda gone wid youse tah Pennsylvania. But I just love Spot so much and I know he loves me too, and I grew up on the streets of New Yawk, always believin that true love is woith everything. So don't worry about me, we'se can keep in touch through mail, and I'se can visit ya now and again, and we'se can still be a family. I love ya, daddy."  
  
Mr. Gerberre smiled too, trying to hold back tears. He admired the strength and bravery his daughter possessed. "I love you too, angel." He took something from his coat pocket and handed it to her. It was her train ticket. "If for some reason you happen to change your mind, the offer still stands."  
  
Spunks smiled and took the ticket, even though she knew she would not need it. She hugged her father once more and then he left. Spunks turned around and saw Spot strolling over to her with a grin. He took her in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"Youse worried that ya made the wrong decision?"  
  
Spunks shook her head. "I'se nevah been so shoah of sumthin in me life. I just wish I'se could have both of youse in me life at the same time."  
  
He kissed her again and then they headed back to Brooklyn to waste away the hours before the late addition was up for sells.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spot couldn't get his hands off of Spunks as soon as they entered the lodging house. It started with an innocent kiss that soon flared out into a makeout session. He pinned her against a wall, touching her everywhere. When he felt her tongue in his mouth, his heart leapt. He began to gently suck on it, all the while undoing the buttons on Spunk's shirt. She pushed him away and grinned devilishly. She jumped onto him and they landed hard onto the floor.  
  
Sitting atop him, she slid off his suspenders and undid his shirt hastily. He pulled her down and kissed her hard before rolling over to get her under him. He laughed and ran his fingers down her abdomen to the front of her pants. She kept her hands on his chest and arched up off the floor. "Spot, we'se can't do it out heah in the main bunkroom! Let's go to yer room." Her voice came out panting and she could already feel sweat forming on her forehead.  
  
Spot got off of her quickly and picked her up in his arms, leaning in to kiss her more. Even while he was turning the doorknob to his room, his face was close to hers and it wasn't until he heard a familiar voice that his attention was drawn away from Spunks.  
  
In his room sat a tall girl around his age with long, wavy brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She blushed at having caught Spot at such an inconvenient time but also gasped with a sort of enraged jealousy.  
  
"Hazel!" Spot's eyes were wide and he put Spunks down to her feet beside him.  
  
The girl, Hazel, smiled. "Conlon, I have been trying to contact you for a whole year now. Finally, I paid a visit here to New York and someone gave me the tip that you were now the leader of Brooklyn newsies." She looked at Spunks nastily. "Looks like some things haven't changed. What are you doing with this mongrel in your bedroom! What happened to us!?"  
  
"Who the hell are youse!?" Spunks almost yelled. "And who are ya callin a mongrel?"  
  
Hazel glared at the shorter girl and with an air of arrogance replied, "I am Andrew's fiancé! And I don't appreciate you throwing yourself at my man as if you are some whore off the street who he is paying for the night!"  
  
"Who the hell is Andrew!?"  
  
Spot rubbed the sides of his head. This wasn't going to be good. "Spunks, I'se Andrew. Andrew Patricks Conlon. Hazel and I went tah the same high school in our freshman year in New Jersey. We used tah go out too. Me family was movin though, and I couldn't stay behind even though I'se loved her, so I proposed tah her. We said we'se would get married if we were evah reunited, but we'se was just kids in love. After a year, I thought I would nevah see her again and I eventually got ovah her." He noticed Spunks was backing away from him with tears in her eyes. "Spunks, I still love youse! Hazel's in me past!"  
  
"In your past!? What are you talking about, Andrew!?"  
  
Spunks was sobbing uncontrollably now. "Youse is engaged wid another woman and heah ya are sayin youse love me!? I hate ya, Spot! I hate ya!"  
  
"Spunks, lemme explain!"  
  
"No, get away from me!" She snatched the chain from around her neck, ripped it apart, and threw it at him. "Heah's yer lousy key, ya joik! I hate ya! Stay away from me!" She ran out of the room that instant with her face in her hands.  
  
Spot was left in the room with Hazel.  
  
"Well, now that she's gone, let's get back to us. She's no good for you anyways, Andrew. On the other hand, I can give you all you ever wanted." Hazel walked up to Spot, trying to give him a tempting look, but she was only met by Spot's fist. She threw her head back from the impact and held a hand over her new black eye.  
  
"Youse ruined me life, Hazel! And yer not the same person I knew before. You've changed, and I'se don't like it. Our past is behind us, I'se ovah youse!"  
  
Hazel fumed. "Fine! Stay with your street rat friends! What was I thinking when I came over here to this hellhole!?" She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Spot climbed out of the window of his room and jumped onto the fire escape. He carefully maneuvered his way down, and then ran like hell to the train stations.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spunks stood at the train station, scanning the crowd of travelers all around her for her father. In her hand, she tightly grasped the train ticket he had purchased for her. The train ticket she intended on using. A man in a grey suit caught her attention and she realized it was her father. She ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around and saw her, he gave her a look of surprise and then gathered her in his arms for a hug.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here? Did you change your mind?"  
  
"Yes. I'se made a mistake. Spot's not the person I thought he was."  
  
Her father nodded and smiled. "Well, let us board the train then, shall we, Spunks?"  
  
"It's Mack, daddy," she said softly. "Mack."  
  
She grabbed his hand and after presenting their tickets to the man welcoming passengers onto the first class section, they boarded and seated their selves.  
  
Spunks took the window seat, looking out of the glass pane for Spot. She didn't know why she was looking for him. Maybe she thought that if he came to see her, it would be proof that he loved her. She stared out of it for what seemed an eternity.  
  
"All aboard!"  
  
She closed her eyes to prevent tears from falling. I guess that Hazel goil must've really meant sumthin tah him. I guess he really nevah loved me afterall. She closed the curtain of the window and turned towards her father beside him. He smiled down at her. "You're going to love Pennsylvania, dear. I promise that your life will be worthwhile."  
  
"As long as I'se gots youse, I'se shoah it will be."  
  
The train started moving and soon they were off to their new home to start over.  
  
"Stop the train, Damnit! Stop the friggin train!" Running through the boarding area like a madman was Spot, waving his hands and yelling at the top of his lungs. A security guard tried to stop him, but he knocked him square in the jaw and continued running. "Spunks! Spunks! I love youse!!" As he ran beside the moving train, he looked into each window for the girl but was only met with bemused expressions on the faces of various people. Many windows were covered with red curtains. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere with this. Just as he reached another window whose curtain was closed, he tripped and fell hard to the concrete ground. "Spunks!!," he screamed before a guard whacked him on the head with a nightstick and sent him into unconsciousness.  
  
Inside the train, Spunks pulled apart the curtain of her window in a flash and looked wildly about. But again, she saw nothing and finally gave up. Defeated, she sat back in her chair.  
  
"What is it?" Her father asked worriedly.  
  
"Just me imagination," she replied sadly. "Sometimes it's hard tah let go of yer past in order tah look towards yer future."  
  
To Be Continued….. 


End file.
